The snowmobile is typically a small uncovered vehicle for transportation of only one or two persons in many regions where the winter climates permit. These machines generally are set to motion by means of a powered track, most commonly of the type with a track having a center section and two outer edge sections connected by track bars. These tracks are covered with evenly spaced treads on the outer surface and evenly spaced gear teeth on the inner surface.
Snowmobiles are commonly left unattended, just as many other vehicles are, at home or away. This presents many opportunities for unauthorised persons to gain access to and steal a vehicle of this type as their components are relatively accessible due to the nature of the vehicle. The problem occurring is that in some cases the snowmobiles' engines can be started by unwanted persons and can thus be driven.
There exists limited prior art that physically locks a snowmobile from being driven even if the engine is turned on. In previous cases the prior art locking device has not been well secured to the track of the snowmobile or it has been difficult to attach the device to the track.